Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079
Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 (機動戦士ガンダム MS IGLOO <イグルー> -黙示録0079, Kidou Senshi Gundam MS IGLOO: Mokushiroku 0079) is a 3-episode CGI-animated OVA, and is the second part of the Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO series, released in 2006. Synopsis Universal Century 0079: The Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federation are fighting each other during the infancy of the One Year War. Zeon's Jotunheim has been commissioned to test various weapon prototypes against the Earth Federation, in tests to be conducted by the crew of the Jotunheim, the 603. Oliver May is the engineering lieutenant in charge of reporting the outcome of the prototype tests, to determine what weapons should be mass-manufactured for Zeon usage during the upcoming months of war. These prototype weapons include the MSM-07Di Ze'Gok, the MP-02A Oggo, and the MA-05Ad Big-Rang. Background Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 following the limited release success of Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War at the Bandai Museum, Sunrise extended the series by an additional three episodes. The episodes aired from the 27th of April 2006 to the 25th of August 2006. Episodes Music Opening Theme * Yume Wadachi "夢轍 ～ユメワダチ～ " (Dream Rut) by Taja Characters Principality of Zeon * Congel Pepunner - He pilots one of the MP-02A Oggo. * Oliver May - Engineering Lieutenant, a man dedicated to his work as an engineer. Pilots MA-05Ad Big-Rang. * Monique Cadillac - Lieutenant Commander, and pilot of the EMS-10 Zudah. * Martin Prochnow - The captain of Jotunheim. * Ehrlich Kruger - A commensurate lieutenant commander. * Kim Harami- He is one of the pilots of the MP-02A Oggo. * Hideto Washiya - An officer who belongs to the Technical Evaluation Division. * Albert Schacht - Engineering Headquarter Commander, in charge of 603 Technical Evaluation Unit. * Domenico Marquez - In charge of piloting Jotunheim itself. * Jean Xavier - In charge of fire control. * Werner Holbein - A marine who is in charge of operating the Mobile Diver System. * Erwin Cadillac - Monique Cadillac's younger brother Erwin Cadillac. He pilots one of the MP-02A Oggo. * Herbert von Kuspen - An uptight high-rank commander from an elite battalion, pilots a custom MS-14 Gelgoog. * Zen Waterloo - He is one of the pilots of the MP-02A Oggo. Mobile Suits Principality of Zeon * EMS-10 Zudah * MA-05Ad Big-Rang * MP-02A Oggo * MS-05B Zaku I * MS-06F Zaku II * MS-09R Rick Dom * MS-14 Gelgoog * MSM-07Di Ze'Gok Vehicle and Support Units * Chivvay-class * Dolos-class * ACA-01 Gaw * Gwazine-class * Jotunheim * Musai-class * Muspelheim Earth Federation * RB-79 Ball * RB-79K Ball Type K * RGM-79 GM * RGM-79C GM Kai Ship Classes and Support Units * FF-X7Bst-II Core Booster II Intercept Type * Magellan-class * Salamis-class Gallery MS IGLOO 0079 Apocalypse BD Cover vol1.jpg|Bluray Cover vol 1 MS IGLOO 0079 Apocalypse BD Cover vol2.jpg|Bluray Cover vol 2 MS IGLOO 0079 Apocalypse BD Cover vol3.jpg|Bluray Cover vol 3 Msigloo.jpg See also *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO Apocalypse 0079 (Manga) External links *MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 official site (Japanese) *MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 official site (English) *MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 on MAHQ